Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 10th Anniversary
Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 10th Anniversary was a special card set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle that was published by White Wolf. Rather than preconstructed starter decks or booster packs, the set instead consisted of two preconstructed factory sets of 100 cards each. The set consists almost entirely of reprints of cards that were originally published by Wizards of the Coast (mainly crypt cards from the core Jyhad/V:TES set) that had not yet been reprinted by White Wolf and had thus been out of print for the better part of a decade. Only ten new cards were produced for 10th Anniversary, and all ten were included in each of the two sets. The rest of the cards in each set are unique, meaning that each set included 90 different reprinted cards (or 180 different cards in total between the two) in addition to the ten new cards that came with both sets. Card list New cards # Bowl of Convergence # Caiaphas Smith # Carlton Van Wyk (Hunter) # Channel 10 # Insurance Scam # Liquidation # Orb of Ulain # Polaris Coach # Powerbase: Los Angeles # Rastacourere Reprinted cards :A: Adriane • Agrippina • Aleph • Anachronism • Anastasia Grey • Andreas, The Bard of Crete • Andrei Puxon • Angel • Angus the Unruled • Anneke • Anson • Antoinette DuChamp • Anvil • Appolonius • Astrid Thomas :B: Badger • Basilia • Bear Paw • Betrayer • Bianca • Black Cat • Blood Bond • Brazil • Brujah Debate • Business Pressure :C: Camille Devereux, The Raven • Cardano • Cassandra, Magus Prime • Chester DuBois • Christine Boscacci • Colin Flynn • Consecration Rites • Courtland Leighton • Covenant of Blood • Cristofero Giovanni • Crusher • Curse of Nitocris :D: Dancin' Dana • Deal with the Devil • Delilah Easton • Demetrius Slater • Democritus • Didi Meyers • Dieter Kleist • Dimple • Dirty Little Secrets • Dollface • Don Cruez, The Idealist • Dorian Strack • Dr. Jest • Dr. John Casey • Dre, Leader of the Cold Dawn • Duck :E: Ebanezer Roush • Eliott Sinclair, Virtuoso Thespian • Emerson Brides • Ethan Locke :F: Felicia Mostrom • Fire Dance • Franciscus :G: Gangrel Justicar • Genevieve • Ghoul Escort • Gideon Fontaine • Gilbert Duane • Gillian Krader • Giovanni Acceptance • Gitane St. Claire • Giuliano Vincenzi • Grendel the Worm-Eaten • Gunther, Beast Lord :H: Hasina Kesi • Heather Florent, The Opportunist • Hector Sosa • Helena Casimir • Hellhound • Homunculus :I: Ignatius • Igo the Hungry • Incriminating Videotape • Invitation Accepted :J: Jazz Wentworth • Jimmy Dunn • Jing Wei • Julius • Justine, Elder of Dallas :K: Kallista, Master Sculptor • The Khabar: Community • KoKo :L: Lazarus • Legacy of Power • Lena Rowe • Leon • Luccia Paciola • Lucian • Lucretia, Cess Queen • Lupo • Lydia Van Cuelen :M: Magdalena Schaefer • Mariel, Lady Thunder • Marty Lechtansi • Masika • Melissa Barton • Merrill Molitor • Might of the Camarilla • Miranda Sanova • Monique :N: Natasha Volfchek • Navar McClaren • Nephandus (Mage) • Nik • Normal :O: Ozmo :P: Patrizia Giovanni, Collector of Secrets • The Peace of Khetamon • Petru Sipos • Pieter :Q: Quinton McDonnell • Quira, The Bitch Queen :R: Rafaele Giovanni • Rake • Ramiel DuPre • Rapid Thought • Ravnos Acceptance • Revelation of the Sire • Revocation of Tyre • Rex, The Necronomist • Richard Tauber, Ayelea's Puppet • Ricki Van Demsi • Ritual Challenge • Roland Bishop • Roland Loussarian • Roman Alexander • Roreca Quaid • Roxanne, Rectrix of the 13th Floor • Royce • Rufina Soledad :S: Sabine Lafitte • Sacrifice • Sammy • Samson • Sarah Cobbler • Sebastian Marley • Selma the Repugnant • Shadow Step • Shame Grimald • Sheldon, Lord of the Clog • Shepherd's Innocence • The Signet of King Saul • Silence of Death • Sins of the Cauchemar • Sir Walter Nash • Smudge the Ignored • Spiritual Intervention • Spiritual Protector • Submachine Gun • Sylvester Simms :T: Tainted Vitae • Talaq, The Immortal • Tatiana Romanov • Tereza Rostas • Thomas Thorne • Tiberius, The Scandalmonger • Timothy Crowley • The Treatment • Tura Vaughn • Tusk, The Talebearer :U: Ulugh Beg, The Watcher • Uma Hatch • Uriah Winter :V: Vampiric Disease • Vanish from the Mind's Eye • Veiled Sight • Violette Prentiss • Vliam Andor :W: Writ of Acceptance • Wynn :X: N/A :Y: Yuri, The Talon :Z: Zack North • Zebulon Artists Rob Alexander, Michael Astrachan, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Melissa Benson, John Bolton, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Steve Casper, David Day, Mike Dringenberg, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Max Shade Fellwalker, Richard Kane Ferguson, David Fooden, Dan Frazier, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Grant Goleash, Doug Gregory, Tony Harris, Jeff Holt, Quinton Hoover, Heather Hudson, Scott Kirschner, Clint Langley, Nicola Leonard, Larry MacDougall, Anson Maddocks, Thea Maia, Harold Arthur McNeill, Robert McNeill, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Cliff Nielson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Mark Poole, Alan Rabinowitz, Jeff Rebner, Christopher Rush, Javier Santos, Zina Saunders, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Greg Simanson, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, James Stowe, Jarkko Suvela, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Josh Timbrook, Drew Tucker, Susan Van Camp, Pete Venters, Bryon Wackwitz, Amy Weber, L. A. Williams Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2004 releases